mccreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
MTek
MTek is a Minecraft mod idea. Its main focus is of technology and such, with many new machines and wiring items. It also adds new ores and bars, as well as alloys which are made from multiple different ores. Ores Aluminum Ore Ardite Ore Cobalt Ore Copper Ore Iridium Ore Lead Ore Osmium Ore Peridot Ore Platinum Ore Ruby Ore Sapphire Ore Silver Ore Tin Ore Titanium Ore Tungsten Ore Zinc Ore Resources Aluminum Ingot Ardite Ingot Ardite Steel Ingot Brass Ingot Bronze Ingot Cobalt Ingot Cobalt Steel Ingot Copper Ingot Iridium Ingot Lead Ingot Manyullum Ingot Manyullum Steel Ingot Osmium Ingot Peridot Platinum Ingot Ruby Sapphire Silver Ingot Steel Ingot Tin Ingot Titanium Ingot Tungsten Ingot Zinc Ingot Ore Blocks Aluminum Block Ardite Block Ardite Steel Block Brass Block Bronze Block Cobalt Block Cobalt Steel Block Copper Block Iridium Block Lead Block Manyullum Block Manyullum Steel Block Osmium Block Peridot Block Platinum Block Ruby Block Sapphire Block Silver Block Steel Block Tin Block Titanium Block Tungsten Block Zinc Block Tools and Armor Nano Armor Quantanium Armor Machines Alloy Furnace Electro Furnace Centrifuge Smasher Plate Bender E-Brewing Stand Block Breaker Block Placer Drop Collector Industrial E-Furnace Industrial A-Furnace Industrial Smasher Industrial Plate Bender Industrial Centrifuge Industrial Breaker Industrial Placer Industrial E-Brewing Stand Electric Dropper Electric Dispenser Laser Sentry Casemill Industrial Casemill Inductor Industrial Inductor Components Plates Iron Plate Tin Plate Copper Plate Bronze Plate Gold Plate Diamond Plate Steel Plate Obsidian Plate Silicon Plate Carbon Plate Zinc Plate Aluminum Plate Brass Plate Lead Plate Silver Plate Osmium Plate Titanium Plate Tungsten Plate Iridium Plate Platinum Plate Cobalt Plate Ardite Plate Manyullum Plate Cobalt Steel Plate Ardite Steel Plate Manyullum Steel Plate Circuits Circuit Advanced Circuit Energy Flow Circuit Machine Blocks Machine Advanced Machine Industrial Machine Highly Advanced Machine Casings Casing Reinforced Casing Industrial Casing Pipe/Cable Casings Wood Casing Stone Casing Cobblestone Casing Iron Casing Lapis Casing Emzuli Casing Daizuli Casing Gold Casing Quartz Casing Sandstone Casing Diamond Casing Emerald Casing Void Casing Copper Casing Fibreglass Casing Tin Casing GoldCable Casing HV Casing LV Casing MV Casing EV Casing Dusts Coal Dust Iron Dust Lapis Dust Gold Dust Diamond Dust Emerald Dust Obsidian Dust Quartz Dust Nether Dust Charcoal Dust Clay Dust Snow Dust Sawdust EndPearl Dust Ender Eye Dust Ruby Dust Peridot Dust Sapphire Dust Copper Dust Tin Dust Bronze Dust Aluminum Dust Zinc Dust Brass Dust Lead Dust Silver Dust Steel Dust Osmium Dust Platinum Dust Titanium Dust Tungsten Dust Iridium Dust Cobalt Dust Cobalt Steel Dust Ardite Dust Ardite Steel Dust Manyullum Dust Manyullum Steel Dust Energy Storage Battery BatBox MFE LESU MESU IDESU Generation Lightning Rod Generator Solar Panel Advanced Solar Panel Advanced Generator Wind Mill Water Mill Geothermal Generator Dragon Siphon Magical Generator Nuklear Reactor Fusion Reactor Transport LV Cable MV Cable HV Cable Transformers LV Transformer MV Transformer HV Transformer Nuklear Reactor Components Nuclear Circuit Reactor Screen Reactor Alert Reactor Chamber Reactor Tank Radioactive Cell Fusion Reactor Components Fusion Circuit Fusion Chamber Fusion Tank Fusion Screen Fusion Alert Fusion Advanced Alert Fusion Chemicalizer Cell Energy Management Intensity Condensator Energy Junction Cable LV Energy Junction Cable MV Energy Junction Cable HV Splitter Cable LV Splitter Cable MV Splitter Cable HV Transport Tubes Tube Fluid Tube Teleporters Item Teleporter Fluid Teleporter Electricity Teleporter Machines Filter Sorter Value Sorter Value Filter Allocator Deployer Assembler Rotation Deployer Rotation Assembler Rotation Dispenser Rotation Dropper Item Insertor Item Extractor Hard-To-Get Alloys Advanced Alloy Iridium Alloy Category:Lists